The present invention relates to stairway constructions and it relates more particularly to stairway stringers having slots for receiving and supporting the stair treads.
It is known to use pre-formed metal stringers of various types for receiving and supporting wooden stair treads, in order to facilitate on-site construction of a stairway in a bluiding. In most instances the stringers are designed simply to support the treads, and separate fastening means such as nails are relied upon to retain the treads in place or to prevent rocking of the treads relative to the stringers.
It is the object of the present invention to more effectively secure the treads on and to prevent any wobbling or rocking of the treads in the stringers, without increasing the cost of the stringer or the work involved in installing the treads.